The List
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Harry and Severus writes list of one another.
1. Harry's List

The List Of Things That I Love About You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) I'm warning you for the first time, do not read if you don't like the pairing! Do not send me a review saying you hate the couple or your disgusted by it.

----

_Your anger- Every time I see you in class and you began insulting students, I just want that voice to keep going. That voice is seducing to me. I can't stop imagining it and the effects that's happening to me. _

_Your sarcasm- Every time we see each other or have a "tutoring session." We always have at least one sarcasm out off each other and I would try not to smirk, laugh or smile whenever you do it. Because deep down within me, I know that you are on our side of the battle._

_Your bravery- Every time I don't see you in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, dinner or even in the classroom, I'll know then that you're in one of those meetings. I fear for your life and hope you come back safely. However, I am impressed from your bravery and going back to "him."_

_Your skills- When I say this, I meant about your dueling tactics. You're the second powerful wizard that I know besides Dumbledore. I guess because all of those "meetings" that you go too, I guess you do need some tactics underneath your sleeve. I am impressed on the way you duel._

_Your style- Every time I see you in those robes, I can't help but blush and look away from you. Oh how I love it when you walk in those robes. I really believe that you look sexy with that. However, I would clearly like it if I see what's underneath them._

_Your potions- You're the Potion Master that every one calls. Clearly you have also the skills to be more then a teacher. However, how about stop using me as an taste testing object in class? I may love you, but someday, one of those potions could kill me._

_Your eyes- Every time I see you, I look directly at your eyes and I could see the saddness within them and the rest of the emotions. Your eyes is also another way that seduces me as I blush quickly and look away besides your stylish clothes. However, I would also like to know the emotions that stays within your eyes. Perhaps when we're finally together, I could help you release those emotions._

_Your hair- Every one seems to think that your hair is greasy from the potion making. However, I don't think it is and that your hair isn't greasy at all. I love your hair all the same. Clearly I hope you'll be able to let it stay like that forever more._

_Your nose- Every time there's a crowd, I could always find you cause of your hooked nose and your appearance. Your nose is different from any of the other people that I may know, but that is what I love about it. Clearly your the man for me._

_Your smile- When I say this, your smile is usually an evil smile that nobody likes about. However, that smile always makes my heart pound whenever I see it. I wish that evil smile would turn into a real smile. Perhaps when we're together, I could make you a real smile._

Harry looked down at the list that he wrote down at the paper. He smiled to himself as he put down his quill and just stared at the paper in front of him.

"Hey mate, whatcha doing?" Ron's voice asked as he interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry quickly put the paper down and turned it over so that Ron wouldn't see. "Nothing of sorts," he replied.

Ron frowned, "Well, whatever your doing, you better finish it quickly. We got Double Potions within ten minutes," he said and with that, he left the boys' dormitory and went down to the common room where Hermione was waiting.

Harry turned the paper over to see the list he wrote and he smiled again, "Someday I'll give this to you," he whispered. With one final touch, he wrote at the bottom of the paper:

_To Severus Snape: The List Of Things That I Love About You._

_By: Harry Potter_

_Date: October 3rd, 1996._

_Sixth year in Hogwarts._

Harry cringed as he heard Ron's voice call out to him, "Hurry up mate! If we don't get a move on, we'll get a detention from Snape!"

"I'm coming!" Harry called back as he got out off the bed and grabbed his schoolbag beside the trunk. He looked at the paper in his hand one last time before kneeling down in front of the trunk and putting it inside a special compartment within where nobody could find it. "I hope we'll be together someday," he said slowly and hopefully as he stared at the compartment longingly.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't come out right now, I'll come up there and get you myself!" Hermione yelled up making everyone in the common room covering his/her ears by her harsh yell.

"Hold your horses! I'll be there!" Harry called back and with that, he quickly stood up and grabbed his schoolbag and with one last look at the trunk, he left the boys' dormitory and down to the common room to find his friends and leave for Double Potions.

----

TBC...

me: How was it? I'll do another list but this time, it's with Snape.

Hermione: I only get one line of saying?

me: Err, sorry Hermione.

Ron: R u going to make a chapter of 'em being together?

me: I wasn't really thinking of it, but maybe. If it goes well with Snape's list.

Severus: So whoose going to watch the movie next week?

Harry: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Ron: Review and update!


	2. Severus List

The List Of Things That I Love About You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

----

_Your bravery- Every time you duel against the Dark Lord, I fear for your life. I fear that you won't come back to me after the horrific thought of you being with him. I know that you're the boy-who-lived, but at least take extra precaution before dueling him? I want "us" to be together at least some day in the future. However, I am impressed with your bravery even though it could be just dumb luck._

_Your skills- Every time I watch you play in Quidditch, I wish that I was apart of it so we have something in common. However, I imagine that underneath those clothes that you wear for Quidditch is that, your body is ripped with muscles that I would love to touch. Your skills as seeker could go beyond as your father, James. I clearly love watching you play even though I root for the other team. Besides Quidditch, perhaps you could use your skills more useful let's say, potion? Cause in potion, I would have to say that your effort is clearly decreasing and it would be a miracle to pass the class._

_Your features- Every time I talk to someone about you, the other person say that you're like another brother of James Potter. Nobody every speaks 'bout your mother, Lily Evans. I see more Lily within you then I do to James. Clearly you're the complete opposite of James, but your skills and techniques are the same as James. Since your mother was talented in potions and your not. I still love you even though you're so much like James. However, you're so much like Lily and that, I am happy about and I don't care who you're more like, you are you. I love the way who you're and not your parents._

_Your smile- Every time you smile, your smile brights up the room. Girls and boys flaunt around you every time they see your smile. I wish I was the only one that could see that precious smile of yours. Your own smile seduce me and I go weak even though I don't show it. Always keep that smile on and I promise you, I will reward you once we're together if you keep that smile bright._

_Your eyes- Every time I see your eyes, your eyes are as green as Lily. Every time I try to look for you in the crowd, I could always find you with those eyes of yours. Your eyes always shine bright like your smile. When I say this, I don't say that it "twinkles" like Dumbledore's eyes does every time I see him! Your eyes just have something that I can not describe. Those eyes and your smile should be only mine to see. I am jealous of those girls and boys that flaunt around you and you don't see me nearby watching you. _

_Your dueling- The very first time I saw you dueled against Malfoy, I can not help but be impressed by your dueling technique. I believe that you could be the third powerful wizard underneath me and Dumbledore. That is why I try to be hard on you every time we have those "lessons" together. I want you to be toughen up for the final battle against the Dark Lord so that we can be together. Perhaps you should become a teacher for the DADA position? That would be wonderful so that we could always be together in Hogwarts and that I don't have to worry 'bout someone taken you underneath my wing._

_Your voice- Every time you speak up, your voice makes my legs shake and you make me go weak. Just like your smile and your eyes, your voice seduces everything. I try not to cum every time I hear your voice. Oh how I wish you could see me in my private chambers at night. I cum so much by imaginging your voice that you would be blushing like mad. I wish I could hear the real thing at night and you will see what I mean. I love you too much._

_Your hair- Your hair is always the same way as James was when he was at school in Hogwarts. I try not to laugh as you make your hair smooth down as you try to get a girl or a boy to notice you. I love the way your hair is. When we're together, I would always play with your hair when we are alone together and having dinner. Your hair is something and would love to feel it someday._

_Your nose- Unlike my nose, your nose is perfect. I am not sure if your nose came from James or Lily's side. It doesn't matter whose side it came on, I love you the way you're. I would love to give it a small kiss in the middle before we go to bed at night. That's how much I love you with all my heart._

Severus stares down at the list that he'd just written. His eyes turned to look at the other papers that was on his desk and clearly, he was supposed to be grading those before class starts tomorrow but his mind wondered and he became bored. He was in love with a young boy who was his arch nemesis son. Besides that, he was as old as his father and that they were twenty-nine years apart. Is it possible to get together?

Severus shook his head as he opened up his drawer of the desk and took out another list he'd written as he saw the boy in his first year for the first time. It was the complete opposite of the list that he'd just written. He frowned as he thought 'bout tearing it up or even burning it so that nobody could see it. However, he would clearly keep the list and let the boy see it one day so that he could know how he had felt about him.

There was a knock on his door as Severus quickly put away the two lists inside the drawer. "Yes?" He called out to the person behind the door.

"Ah, there you are Severus! I was looking all over for you, m'boy," Albus voice exclaimed.

Severus frowned as he saw the old man coming inside. "What is it Albus? I'm sure that you won't visit me this time of night," he said as it was late.

"We finally found Horace Slughorn," Albus replied as Severus raised his eyebrow at him, "we'll make an announcement tomorrow but you will be teaching DADA this year and he'll be replacing you," he explained.

"Albus, are you sure that's wise?" Severus asked concerned.

Albus stared at him, "You'll be fleeing Hogwarts this year anyway, remember? Your task is to kill me if young Mr. Malfoy couldn't," he said.

Severus sighed, "I do not want to be the one to kill you, but I must," he muttered.

Albus stared at him for a long time before saying, "Why don't you tell him?" He asked with the same twinkle in his eyes.

"What? Tell who? The Dark Lord?" Severus asked in bewilderment.

Albus laughed, "No, tell him exactly how you feel about him. I know everything that goes on in the castle, Severus," he said with a smile.

Severus glared daggers at him, "I don't know what your talking about Albus," he lied.

"Really? Perhaps those lists that you've written could explain a lot," Albus said.

Severus growled, "Albus, I have a lot of grading to do. If you must..."

"Oh, very well. Just be prepared for tomorrow. However, if you want some suggestions, I think you should make your move on our young Mr. Potter. He is a growing boy and needs his release. I'm sure that by tomorrow, he'll have someone already and you don't know!" He replied.

"First of all Albus, it's late and the boy is asleep. I assure you that he will be mine. Now get!" Severus snapped.

Albus laughed, "very well m'boy. I'll see you tomorrow," he said with that, he left Severus within his chambers as he glared at the closed door in front of him.

----

TBC...

me: Well, how was it?

Severus: A whole chapter 'bout me!

me: Yes, yes. Who here wants to see the opposite list that Severus written? It could be a bonus chapter if you vote.

Harry: When we'll be together?

me: Err, soon, I suppose. It will take awhile for the next chapter to be up.

Albus: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update!


	3. Caught!

The List

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"What are you looking at Harry?" Hermione asked as she, Harry and Ron were sitting inside the classroom of the DADA and was waiting patiently with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins for Professor Snape to come inside.

Harry jumped as he quickly put back his list inside his bookbag. After a couple of nights of knowing that the list was in his trunk, he just couldn't forget about it. He decided to bring it every where with him so he decided to put it into his bookbag. "It's n-nothing," Harry said quickly but it was too late as Hermione snatched the parchment out off his grasp and looked at it with Ron looking over at her shoulder.

There was silence between the three as Harry felt his face burning up in embarrassment as he watched his two friends read the list. "Mate, this...is it possible..." Ron stammered as he had just finished and was turning a bit green as he looked at his friend.

Harry sighed, "Yes, I'm in love with him, Ron. I just don't know what to do now," he muttered so that nobody could hear him except the two.

"But Harry, this is Snape we're talking about! He loathes you," Ron exclaimed.

"I think it's sweet though," Hermione piped up as the two boys turned to look at her.

"What?" They both asked surprised.

"The age difference is no matter. It's the feeling of love inside of you. I'm happy for you Harry and I am on your side on this one," Hermione said with a smile.

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

Before Ron could say anything, the doors opened with a burst as they all knew that it was Professor Snape. "Weasley, you already have enough attention from everyone by that pathetic Quidditch match that you played a few days ago. I would strongly advise you to sit down before I give you detention or loose points from your house," Severus said without even looking at Ron as he had strolled right to the front of the classroom.

Ron glared at him as he didn't want to have another argument with Hermione about Lavender Brown. He sat down immediately before he could get Severus taken points from his house or give him detention. The last thing he needed was to spend hours alone with your enemy.

"Now, I want you to pass your essay up to the front row. Yes, I heard from Professor McGonagall that you were supposed to be doing an essay on the Unforgiveable Curses. I'm sure that some of you have already know what it is," Severus said as he eyed Harry. "Professor McGonagall won't be your teacher anymore for DADA and now, if you have any questions, you will have to confined to me," Severus said as he heard the Gryffindor students groan even though they knew about it from the announcement that Dumbledore had made over breakfast.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor," Severus said as the Slytherins sniggered, "Now, we will begin the lesson today by using nonverbal spells," he began as he walked row-by-row to get the essay's from everyone. "So partner up and don't use your wands..."

* * *

"Well, that was just a wonderful day," Hermione said with a groan as she, Ron and Harry sat on the couch in the common room that was right in front of the fireplace.

"Blimey, I'm so tired. Three hours in the library studying for tomorrow's classes!" Ron complained as he turned to look at Harry, "hey mate, is something wrong?" He asked worriedly as he saw Harry searched for something in his bookbag frantically.

"My list! It's not in my bookbag!" Harry exclaimed as he dumped all his things from his bookbag to the floor.

"Are you sure Harry? Perhaps it's hidden underneath something," Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head, "No. I didn't even look at the list until..." he gasped as he realized the realization. "I didn't even saw it until DADA this afternoon! I must have put the list under my essay while I was turning it in!" He said and then he cursed, "Snape seen it already! I'm sure his grading the papers right now as we speak since it's already ten at night," Harry said as he slumped down.

"How come you didn't say it to us when we were at the library, mate?" Ron asked.

"We were studying for DADA, Transfiguration and Potions tomorrow Ron! I was using your's and Hermione's notes and not mine. I didn't want to get it out cause someone might see the list beside you two," Harry explained.

"The only way to get it back the list is to confide it with Professor Snape tomorrow," Hermione suggested.

"Unless..." Harry muttered and with that, he went upstairs to the boys dormitory and came back right down with his cloak in his arm.

"Harry, you can't! What happens if you'll get caught?" Hermione asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said to the parchment as it revealed a map. Ron and Hermione looked as well as Harry opened up the map, "Snape's in his office right now. I'm sure that the papers his grading is in the classroom still," Harry said.

"Mate, you know that the DADA classroom is different then the Potion's classroom, right? His office is right around the corner of his desk! It would be dumb luck if he didn't heard you come in," Ron said.

"I'll take my chances then," Harry said and with that, he covered himself with his cloak and the two friends watched Harry leave the common room.

* * *

Harry came into his destination and saw that the room of the DADA was opened slightly. He quickly went inside and dropped his cloak onto the floor knowing that Professor Snape must still be in his office since his office was closed when Harry looked at it. Harry looked around and he saw the grading desk at the back of the classroom. He quickly went to it and saw the essay's of their class right on top.

He choked almost out loud as he saw whoose name on top of the pile. It read _Neville Longbottom _and Harry knew instantly that Neville was sitting right behind him during DADA. Harry looked at the left side of the stack of papers to see if his paper was being graded at the moment, but he didn't saw it. He began to open the drawers and he didn't even notice the figure standing on top of the balcony that was in front of his office until he cleared his throat and Harry stopped immediately what he was doing.

He looked up and gulped as soon as he saw Professor Snape. "Looking for something, Potter?" He spat out as he held a parchment in plain view for Harry to see and he rolled it up before coming down the stairs.

"Professor, I could explain..." Harry began as he knew that it was going to be hell for him.

"You insolant fool..." Severus murmured but Harry heard him. Severus dropped the parchment down at his desk and without any warning at all, he kissed Harry with the deepest kiss he had ever given to someone within his life.

The two kissed for a full minute or so and neither one saw one of the paintings leaving to go and tell Dumbledore on what he was witnessing. Unfortunately, the two needed air and thus it wasn't too surprising that Severus was the one who broke the kiss to see Harry panting before him.

"That...that was amazing Snape," Harry slowly said.

"We mustn't do this," Severus said as he sat at the chair that was by his desk.

"What? Your the one who ignited it!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know that Potter," Severus spat, "I said that we mustn't do this until the Dark Lord is defeated. I just need to know if you're willing to continue this right after you defeat that sadistic bastard," he explained.

"I...so this isn't a one-time thing for you? You actually want this?" Harry asked surprised.

"I read your list, didn't I? Besides, I've been having the same exact emotion since fourth year," he said.

"Then you do really want this? You and I together?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes, but only if you are willing to wait for a few years until the Dark Lord is dead," Severus said as he stared within his eyes.

"I...yes! Of course I'll wait!" Harry exclaimed and with that, the two kissed again before Severus spoke again.

"Now, I think it's time to tell you about the plans that's going to happen that the Dark Lord had assigned me to. I'm sure that Dumbledore would not be very pleased when he hears the news that you know it," Severus muttered as he told Harry the plan.

* * *

TBC...

me: Did anyone watched the HP movie? Cause it was good but if you ask me, I think that they should have added more scenes about Snape. Afterall, the movie should have been about him and not getting the memory from Slughorn. Plus, what was that about when Malfoy and Harry were duelling in the bathroom? How did Snape know about Malfoy's injuries? So yea, I think they should have added the part about Snape's parents and the ending battle should have been longer and detailed like in the book.

Snape: So you really didn't liked it?

me: I liked it but I think they should have done better. I mean, I know it's supposed to be an 2-hour movie, but we don't know anything about Snape and why he was called "Half Blood Prince." I read the book, but the movie could have done better.

Harry: Um, forget about the movie. Shouldn't we be discussing about your updating the story?

Hermione: Yea, update the story!

Ron: Please review!


	4. Severus Hate List

The List Of Things That I Hate About You

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's Note: I gotten a review about someone hating my story because of the age difference! Look at my review! I told you guys once and before, if you don't like it, GO AWAY! I did warn you!!! So if you hate HP/SS couple, then leave! Not my problem!!!

* * *

_Your Hair- Every time I see you, your hair is exactly as the way as James Potter was. I hated it and I will always loath you every time I see you. James and I were enemies. Your hair should be different and not the other way around._

_Your Talent- Every time I watch you in class or outside, your talent is exactly like James before. You have Quidditch, DADA, and Transfiguration in which James was always perfected at. Your skill never have included Potions since your mother, Lily, was always the genius one in the room in making potions. _

_Your Eyes- Every time I see your eyes, I see Lily Evans in it and James Potter at all. That is really a good thing that you have cause I don't loath Lily. However, I do hate the fact that you _look _exactly like James and you have little of Lily inside of you._

_Your Personality- Unlike James, you have kindness and courage within you. You got those from Lily, I'm sure. With James personlity, he was always a coward and every time he attacked me, he always have three other people with him. You, on the other hand, you have guts to stand up against my godson and you-know-who. Your personality may be different, but I still hate it._

_Your Smile- Every time I see your smile, I see Lily also within that smile along with your eyes. I loath you for that. You shouldn't have any Lily's genes in you! She should have been with me! If I wasn't so into the Dark Arts and you-know-who, Lily and I would have been married and you would have never been born! If you weren't born, I'm sure that Mr. Longbottom would have been the chosen one instead! I loath you every time I see that smile and eyes of yours! Lily should still be alive if it weren't for that Potter!_

_Your Body- I know for instant that your body is like James! I saw him naked one time in the boys' prefect bathroom and have a perfect body for women and men who could all have him. What's so great about your body? Your body doesn't have scars like some people! Those women and men shouldn't be flunting all around James! James is a coward and he doesn't deserve to be loved!_

_Your Facial- Every time I see your face, I see James. I spit on you cause it is like having my old enemy back from the dead! I would rather have you rot in hell and not see you anymore with that face of yours! Seeing James "look alike" is giving me a nightmare and thanks to you, I need Dreamless Sleep every time I see you in class. I wake up screaming after I sleep seeing that stupid face of yours._

_Your Popularity- Exactly like James! He loaths for popularity and every time he sees Lily, he drools like a dog in heat! He tries to get attention from people and he likes the fame that he gotten from playing Quidditch! He couldn't get enough of it! Why'd you think he came after me with those pathetic dogs with him when you saw the memory in fifth year? He wants to tease me cause he wants to get popular! 3 against 1! Is that your game also, Potter?_

Severus stared down at the paper with a sneer as he was in his office trying to grade papers. However, during that day in the opening feast, he had seen James and Lily son for the first time. He had wanted to be with Albus, Minerva and Hagrid when they delivered the baby to the Dursley's and to see if he was perfectly safe and sound with them, but Albus have disagreed. Death Eaters were recruiting for the return of Lord Voldemort after years and years of disposure and they can't risk exposing Severus as a spy.

If it wasn't for the pledge that he had given with Dumbledore by protecting Harry without no one noticing a damn thing, the boy would have been probably be dead by now since he didn't trust the new DADA teacher. He regretfully wish that he had been there at Godric Hollow in protecting Lily and the newborn. If he had went and used the invinsibility cloak that Albus have kept, he might have saved Lily. However, he knew for the fact that he would have been exposed as well.

Severus sighed as he rubbed his forehead as a new headache was coming on. It was going to be six-years in hell at Hogwarts.

* * *

(Eight Years Later)

Harry looked up from the list as his face was gobsmacked from what he was just reading. "You actually thought of me that way during first year?" He asked as he looked at his lover and saw that his lover nodded.

"I'm sure that you and your friends thought about me as much as I thought about you that way," his lover replied as he and Harry were sitting in the living room at Spinner's End and the two had gave each other's their list after revealing that they wrote lists of one another.

"Of course we did! You treated us like shit!" Harry snapped.

His lover glared at him, "Quiet down Harry. I'm sure you don't want to wake Teddy Lupin up from his nap," he said.

After the war ended with the Dark Lord, Nymphadora and Remus both have been killed and Harry was surprised to find out that Remus have put him in his Will to take care of his godson until he is off age. He had thought that Tonks parents would be the ones to take care of him, but it was the other way around. However, the Tonks family didn't mind as long as they forgo the Will since the Tonks family knew that Nymphadora would be unhappy if they don't go and do the Will as suggested.

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered as he leaned back against his chair, "it's been a year since the war. The Weasley family are still distrought by their lost of George and Ginny. Ron almost died during the war," he said as he remembered the fight of Ron against one of the Death Eaters with Hermione by his side.

Severus sighed as he went over to his lover and stood beside him on the chair as he put an comforting hand on his shoulder. "Harry, none of it was your fault. Your task was to defeat the Dark Lord and you did. Everyone lost someone," he said as he remembered killing Dumbledore at the Astronomy Tower and how he wished he hadn't but he had too.

Harry nodded, "I'm just glad that we are together," he said as he put a hand over Severus own hand on his shoulder.

"So Harry, how long have you've thought about me being your lover? I told you mine before, remember? So what about you?" He asked with a smile.

"You don't need to know," Harry replied.

"Oh, and why not?" Severus asked.

"We are together now. Whatever road we are taking in the future, we'll be within each other's arms," Harry said and Severus had silently agreed with Harry on that one.

* * *

TBC...

me: There's going to be one last chapter! It's 'bout Dumbledore finding out! The chapter is called: The Astronomy Tower.

Severus: What kind of chapter is that with Dumbledore finding out?

me: Err, let's just say it's one of my fav. scenes in the sixth movie with Dumbledore and Severus. I'm sure that all of you who have seen the movie knows what I'm talking about!

Harry: Oh! I know that scene! Can I spoil it?

me: YOU MAY NOT!!! I'm already half way through it! It will be up Sunday night hopefully.

Harry: Hopefully???

me: Meaning, more reviews of course! Even though I don't get a lot, I'm still going to put it up.

Severus: How generous of you.

me: Thanks Sev!

Severus: *twitches* Please review her story! Cause if you don't, I may have to use the Unforgiveable Curses on her!

Harry: Update soon!!! *hugs Severus*


	5. The Astronomy Tower

The Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer: I Do Not Owe HP!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

"Albus! Are you mad? You know that I can't do that to you! Your my mentor! No, your more than that! Your like family to me! I can not do that to you!" Severus exclaimed as it had been only a few days since his and Harry's kissed in the DADA room. A few days ago, Severus have told Albus about the Dark Lord's plan. However, he had told Albus that Draco Malfoy was supposedly to kill him before he flees and then when he finds out that Albus is truly dying, _his _the one who is responsible in killing him!

"You know as much as I do that young Mr. Malfoy would not kill me, Severus! You have made an Unforgiveable Vow to Narcissa by protecting her son! If you don't kill me, Severus, you will die! Our chances in winning this war is slim. You must kill me, Severus," Albus said.

"Albus, I know that the ring that your holding on your finger is destroying you, but are you really telling me the truth that you're dying?" Severus asked. A few days ago, he had told Harry about the plans. Now the plans had changed and thus he had to tell him before the time runs out.

"I will be after me and Harry goes to the cave," Albus replied.

"Cave?" Severus asked as he looked at Albus in bewilderment, "what cave?" He asked again.

Albus turned to the left as Severus followed his movement and was looking down at the stairs. "Harry m'boy, your right on time," he said eyes widened as he saw Harry coming up the stairs, how much had he heard?

"Potter, what are _you _doing here?" Severus snarled with a sneer.

"Err, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come up here," Harry said as he fidgeted nervously. Nobody knew about his and Severus secret relationship.

"To be honest, I called both of you up here today before Harry and I leave," Albus replied.

"What? You can't be serious Albus!" Severus said with a sneer.

Albus coughed, "Well, we may start now to stop your acting Severus," he said as his eyes widened in surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about, Albus?" He asked angrily as he glared at Harry who shivered at the cold glare he was getting from his lover.

"Stop acting like a child, Severus! I know what you did with young Mr. Potter here! I know those lists that you two written to each other!" Albus exclaimed.

The two froze at their spot as they turned to look at Albus. It was Harry who had spoken up first. "Sir, I'm not sure what your talking about. Professor Snape and I have always been at each other's throats," he said as Severus numbly nodded.

"I have paintings at high places who tells me what's going on," Albus said with a smile.

"What painting?" Severus asked with a snarl as he was going to burn that painting as soon as Albus and Harry leaves Hogwarts.

Albus smile grew wider, "You don't want to know," he teased as he saw Severus made a much colder glare then before. "However, I would strongly suggest that you two don't act upon your relationship during this time of war unless you two really know that you are alone. At times like these, you don't know what's lurking in the shadows. It may even be Tom lurking around! I must strongly suggest that you two be discreet," he said as he looked at the two, "and yes, I do approve and I am happy for the both of you. I wish best of luck in the future," he said.

"Thank you Albus."

"Thank you professor."

"Very well," Albus said as his face turned into a serious one and he looked at Harry, "Harry, before we leave, I must tell you: Whatever I ask of you to do, you must do it. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said nodding as Severus watched the exchanged between the two.

"If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to leave, you leave. You must obey my rules in no matter what condition I am in. Is that understood?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir."

With that in mind, Albus nodded in approval. "Very well, now, I think it is time for you to give Severus a good-bye kiss," he said smiling.

Severus wasn't expecting that as he and Harry stared at him. "Are you bloody out off your mind, Albus? What if someone sees us?" Severus hissed.

Albus couldn't help but chuckle, "Ever since Harry had entered the room, the Astronomy Tower have been warded. When we leave, you can go out and that the wards would be down. It would also be down once we get back. I strongly suggest that you two kiss cause when we get back, I don't think you two would have the time for each other," he said as he looked at Severus.

Severus knew that Albus was right. And with that, without any warning at all, he grabbed Harry's face to turn to look at him and Severus leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Harry kissed back as deeply as he could as he knew that the two of them hadn't seen each other for awhile and that they hadn't kissed since that day. However, the kiss ended as soon as Severus needed the air to breathe. It was one of the sweetest, deepest and longest kiss Harry had ever in his life. Not even Cho Chang's kisses could have compete with that! As well as the last kiss that Severus had given him! The kiss had left Harry in a daze.

"Severus, I say good luck to you before we leave," Albus said as this snap out off Harry's daze and was bewildered between the two.

"Thank you headmaster," Severus said and he stepped back as Albus extended his arm to Harry.

"Remember what I told you m'boy. Now, hold on onto my arm. We have to Apparate over there," Albus said.

Harry nodded and with one last look at Severus, the two disappeared within thin air leaving no trace.

"Be safe Harry," Severus muttered and with that, he left the Astronomy Tower to go back to his chambers to prepare for his flee.

* * *

End...

me: I know it was short! But every story has to come to an end, right? Besides, I'm writing another HP story and hope y'all be waiting for it! And reviewing of course!

Severus: That's one of your fav. scenes?

me: Well...My fav. scene is the ending where you and Harry fought one another. Besides, I like every scene that your in!

Hermione: Where were we?

me: Err... gotta go! *runs off*

Harry: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Ron: Review and update!


End file.
